1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising device and, more particularly, to a wheel type exercising device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercise wheel 70 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a handle 72, and a wheel body 71 rotatably mounted on the handle 72. In operation, the user's two hands can hold the handle 72 to move the wheel body 71 on the ground forward and backward in a reciprocal manner so that the user has to apply a larger force to move the wheel body 71 successively, thereby achieving an exercising effect to train and build the user's abdomen, arms and legs. However, the user's hands have to apply a larger force on the handle 72 to support and balance his body during the forward and backward movement of the wheel body 71 so that the user's muscles are easily strained or hurt during the exercising process.